64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Patsy the Porcupine
Patsy is to clean up the rubbish every day in the savannah. However, when she hurts herself, the animals must clean up the rubbish themselves. Things get worse when the messy environment is infested by ants and Patsy is unable to work. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is very excited about a fair in town. She is very interested about going on a carousel, a train ride, and eating a candy apple. According to her father, Lucy must clean up her room in order to go to the fair. Lucy is conflicted that cleaning up may take forever. Nelson began telling her a story. Story It was a beautiful morning in Africa. Audrey spent time collecting grass for her new nest. She meets up with the monkeys eating bananas while going to the nest. Georgina meets up with them, eating the leaves from the tree. Nelson also likes to eat leaves, but in a different way. The animals did not know there was rubbish on the floor. Meanwhile, Patsy is doing her job in cleaning up the messy places. She sees Zed running on the rubbish without tripping over. Patsy is known for cleaning up the mess with her spikes. She is also notable for keeping everything nice and tidy. She delivers the rubbish to the ants for them to eat. Meanwhile, Audrey talked to Georgina and Nelson that the weather will be windy as explained by William. Patsy almost cleaned up all the rubbish. She began rolling down a bumpy hill to collect the rubbish. Patsy has hurt her foot and broke her spikes after rolling down the bumpy hill. Patsy is injured and is unable to move and collect the rubbish. Patsy ended up calling for help, since she is injured. Audrey began hearing Patsy crying for help. She arrives towards Patsy crying for help. Audrey puts a bandage on her sprained foot, but took a look at her broken spikes. She goes out to get some glue to fix the broken spikes. Suddenly, the wind has occurred in Africa. The wind began blowing away many rubbish across Africa, causing the savanna to be even messier. Zed tripped over some banana peels, which angered him about the mess. He argued with the monkeys about the agreements and disagreements with bananas. Meanwhile, Audrey found glue for Patsy. Lots of ants began arriving in the savanna to eat the rubbish. Meanwhile, Zed has had enough with the arguments between the agreements and disagreements with the monkeys. Lots of hungry ants began infesting the savanna without eating the leaves. Nelson woke up with ants over him. The animals are worried that there are too many ants in the savanna. Nelson and Georgina began discussing that Patsy is not cleaning up the mess. Audrey yelled at the two to be ashamed of themselves as Patsy has been injured. It is revealed that the animals began complaining and dancing around without cleaning up the mess. The monkeys found brooms to clean up the mess and began cleaning up the mess. Patsy is waiting for Audrey to arrive. She and Nelson finally arrived with glue. She finally puts glue on the broken spikes. Patsy is still unable to move with her injured foot. She is taken by Nelson to see the animals cleaning up the mess. Patsy is very impressed that the animals have cleaned up the mess without her help. The animals have thanked Patsy for being a good cleaner in Africa. The ants began to return to their anthills while carrying the rubbish. The animals followed the ants back to their homes and made a comfy chair for Patsy. Patsy began resting her injured foot on the comfy chair. The animals began to clean up the mess after Patsy is feeling better. Moral Ending Molly began saying that this is a great story to Lucy, but Lucy is not with them. Lucy is hiding behind Nelson. Lucy liked this story, but has been silly for a little bit. Lucy decided to tidy up her room. The monkeys began saying that they will only clean up after taking them to the fair. Lucy began saying that the monkeys aren't allowed in the fair. She began making a promise to bring apples to the animals after going to the fair. Gallery Ep 68 2.jpg Ep 68 3.jpg Ep 68 4.jpg Ep 68 5.jpg Ep 68 6.jpg Ep 68 7.jpg Ep 68 8.jpg Ep 68 9.jpg Ep 68 10.jpg Ep 68 11.jpg Ep 68 12.jpg Ep 68 13.jpg Ep 68 14.jpg Ep 68 15.jpg Ep 68 16.jpg Ep 68 17.jpg Ep 68 18.jpg Ep 68 19.jpg Ep 68 20.jpg Ep 68 21.jpg Ep 68 22.jpg Ep 68 23.jpg Ep 68 24.jpg Ep 68 25.jpg Ep 68 26.jpg Ep 68 27.jpg Ep 68 28.jpg Ep 68 29.jpg Ep 68 30.jpg Ep 68 31.jpg Ep 68 32.jpg Ep 68 33.jpg Ep 68 34.jpg Ep 68 35.jpg Ep 68 36.jpg Ep 68 37.jpg Ep 68 38.jpg Ep 68 39.jpg Ep 68 40.jpg Ep 68 41.jpg Ep 68 42.jpg Ep 68 43.jpg Ep 68 44.jpg Ep 68 45.jpg Ep 68 46.jpg Ep 68 47.jpg Ep 68 48.jpg Ep 68 49.jpg Ep 68 50.jpg Ep 68 51.jpg Ep 68 52.jpg Ep 68 53.jpg Ep 68 54.jpg Ep 68 55.jpg Ep 68 56.jpg Ep 68 57.jpg Ep 68 58.jpg Ep 68 59.jpg Ep 68 60.jpg Ep 68 61.jpg Ep 68 62.jpg Ep 68 63.jpg Ep 68 64.jpg Ep 68 65.jpg Ep 68 66.jpg Ep 68 67.jpg Ep 68 68.jpg Ep 68 69.jpg Ep 68 70.jpg Ep 68 71.jpg Ep 68 72.jpg Ep 68 73.jpg Ep 68 74.jpg Ep 68 75.jpg Ep 68 76.jpg Ep 68 77.jpg Ep 68 78.jpg Ep 68 79.jpg Ep 68 80.jpg Ep 68 81.jpg Ep 68 82.jpg Ep 68 83.jpg Ep 68 84.jpg Ep 68 85.jpg Ep 68 86.jpg Ep 68 87.jpg Ep 68 88.jpg Ep 68 89.jpg Ep 68 90.jpg Ep 68 91.jpg Ep 68 92.jpg Ep 68 93.jpg Ep 68 94.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes